


Musebox - #43 - Activity

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Reality, Original Characters - Freeform, musebox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#43 out of 50 writing prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #43 - Activity

**#43 - Activity**

Sariel had dragged the hose out from the garage and laid it flat across the grass. Edward was standing on the porch, leaning against the railing, and watching his erstwhile twin work. Edward had a glass of half-finished lemonade, the perfect drink for the hot summer morning.

The Kansaki Sou was already humming with activity. Ed - the older version of Edward, from a world without alchemy and with more spooks - had pulled his car out of the garage. It sat on the patch of concrete in front of the building, glistening as Ed used old rags to wash his car down. From inside the main house Edward could hear movement and activity. It was too nice a day not to work on projects, cleaning and otherwise.

The angel version of Edward paced the length of the hose, then attached it to the water spigot on the side of the garage. He turned on the water and watched as the old hose sprang several immediate leaks. Sariel shook his head, his usually loose long blond hair up in a high ponytail to keep it off his neck, and crouched by the wall. He clapped his hands together and touched the hose. The blue alchemic lightning from the transmutation danced down along the length of green rubber, each hole and tear sealing down the line.

That taken care of, Sariel stood up and wiped his hands on the only piece of clothing he was wearing, a pair of tattered and ripped blue jeans. He walked the length of the hose and picked up the end of it and moved out of Edward's immediate line of sight, dragging it to the side of the house to water the thirsty plants and flowers hidden there.

Edward took a drink of his lemonade as he heard an undignified yelp and then Kennichi, in full wolf form, shot by, sopping wet. Sariel yelled something after him but Edward didn't quite catch it, he was laughing too hard at Kennichi's undignified retreat.

The werewolf stopped and shook himself out on the lawn, water flying from his soaked form. He let out a sound of exasperation and looked at Edward. "He's not gonna be very happy when he finds the dragon," Kennichi told Edward.

"Is that still hanging around?" Edward asked, clinking the ice cubes in his glass around. "What about its pet kid?"

"Dunno, he doesn't seem to emerge from the tool shed," Kennichi said. "Not one of us, and all that jazz."

"Yeah," Edward said, watching Kennichi trot off toward the woods.

Kenshin opened the screen door and leaned out. "So that's where you escaped to," he said, spotting Edward. "I thought you were hiding in your lab."

"Yes, because on a day like today I'm going to hide in a small cement room with a single tiny window," Edward said. "Because someone's too cheap to turn on the a/c."

"Cheap has nothing to do with it," Kenshin said. "We're taking out the windows to clean them. You gonna help, or are you gonna hide out here?"

There was a startled roar from somewhere behind the house. Edward shook his head and drained the rest of his lemonade. "I'm coming."


End file.
